narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanae Terumī
Sanae Terumī (てるみサナエ, Terumii Sanae) is a kunoichi ranked jōnin from Kirigakure and member of the main branch of Terumī clan. As the youngest daughter of Katashi, the nineth head of the clan, she was the council of the tenth. Because of the lack of closer relatives she is also the council of the eleventh head of the Terumī clan. Background As the daughter of the head of the clan, Sanae was strictly trained by her aunt, Asumi since the age of four and was taught to follow the clan rules without hesitation. Sanae grew up to love her clan and village and never questioned the authority of the elders who had managed to make of her a proficient kunoichi. Like her brothers, Sanae was prepared and ready to assume her role in the clan when her dad and aunt retired. However, she could have never imagined Toshiro would decline his position as the head of the clan to marry someone outside the clan. Her brother decision ruined everyone’s plans. Mitsuo was made for a lot of things but rule a clan was not one of them. Sanae now found herself with new responsibilities which were beyond of the ones a council member has and brought her more than one headache. Since Toshiro was still there as a council member, the clan didn’t suffer as much as it could have been, but still pushed his siblings into a more complex scenario. With Toshiro keeping in order political matters, Sanae’s work focused on the training of the new Terumī generation. Personality Sanae grew up from being a stubborn little girl to a short-tempered adult. She vigorously defends her beliefs but has no problem admitting that she has been wrong when the case is proven. When she stumbles into a situation where somebody needs her help, she does not hesitate to give it, though her facial expressions do not change even then. She is usually not very talkative and counteracts all kinds of provocations and threats with a relentless offensive physical reactions, especially when such threats are directed towards her village. Quick to act, she seldom tolerate disrespect and detests those who underestimate Kirigakure. An example of this severity can be seen in her very first mission when she threaten their customers with a kunai when he asked if Kirigakure still has its ninja village status after the war. Beyond her tough exterior, however, Sanae is kind at heart. She tends to be quite possessive when she loves someone. She can also be very sweet but only when she is with Sen and alone. Sanae used to make origami figures for him. She has a very low alcohol tolerance, needing only a small amount to get drunk. While drunk, she tends to display an extremely aggressive nature, mercilessly beating whoever is near her including Sen. Sanae also tends to reveal a sadistic nature after consuming alcohol and a terrible hangover the day after. Sanae is known to be a dangerous and moody sensei who would not hesitate to throw kunais to her students when they make her mad. Sanae gets easily irritated by lazy students but she rarely just scold them, she prefers to make them train harder and longer. It's been established that Senae doesn't like kids but still train the kids of her clan because it is her duty as a counselor. Unlike her husband, she has no interest in becoming a mom. She believed the blood of a Terumī was too precious to mix it with any other, she valued the clan abilities and thought they must preserve it at any cost. Despite of this, Tomoe convinced her to train her first-born daughter, Mei. Sanae was skeptical about this but soon enough Mei showed her talents and eight years later Kasumi did the same. This changed her whole conception about the Terumī blood value. Although her love for clan rules Sanae developed a friendship with Tomoe after she saved Sen from certain death. Sanae was reluctant at first but supported Tomoe's marriage with her brother at the end. Appearance Sanae is a more or less good looking woman who rarely smiles. She has a slim body, fair skin and her cheeks are cover by freckles. Unlike most of the Terumī women, Sanae does not wear make up. Her eyes are light green, with long lashes. She has wore her redish hair long for the whole life, which she rather wear free but she has tied it when on missions. She likes to wear traditional clothes especially when training her students or during the council meetings. She has been seen wearing Kirigakure standard uniform when she goes out on missions. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a solid state of lava. During the war, Sanae proved to be both a ruthless warrior and a fearsome tactical ninja. When confronted by the enemy, she has a distant atmosphere to herself, often strictly no-nonsense and showing little sympathy for them. Despite been easy to upset, her judgement is never clouded under pressure. She is a tough but efficient sensei. She trained Mei, Kasumi, Nobuo and many others Terumī kids before they started the ninja academy. All of them have managed to dominate the Lava Release. Trivia *Sanae (佐苗) can be translate to young plant's helper. *Sanae has been in love with Sen since her teens until her death. *The first time she showed love in front of her family was in the funeral of her husband, where she asked Kasumi to sing a traditional song for him. *Her first student was Mei and her last was Rei. Quotes *(To Tomoe about Toshiro) "Can't believe you want to marry that good-for-nothing, I guess this is what they call fool's luck." *(To Nobuo) "Who told you you can take a rest?" *(To Kasumi) "Scythe? In case you haven't noticed our Kekkei Genkai is Lava Release, why would you want to use a scythe?" Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure Category:DRAFT